


That Look

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has misplaced her glasses. For Olivia, they're a crucial part of the sexual equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back to A/O land for a visit. Please follow me on tumblr @raedmagdon.

There were a lot of things Olivia appreciated about Alex. Many of them were personality traits - her intelligence, her dedication, and even her legendary stubbornness. Then, there were the physical things she appreciated – the way Alex's ass filled out a skirt, the sound of her voice, how the angles of her face looked when her hair was pinned up. And then there were the glasses.

Honestly, the glasses were the first thing Olivia had noticed when she and Alex first met. When she had heard the name 'Alex', she had expected someone male, balding, perhaps in a badly fitted suit. The woman she had been introduced to instead was the exact opposite. When Olivia had seen the attorney's hard but brilliant blue eyes staring at her from behind square black frames, she had felt an immediate pull between her legs. Her pants had felt uncomfortable for the rest of the day. She had immediately begun referring to the ADA's intense stare as 'that look', and wasn't surprised when everyone else in the 1-6 knew exactly what she meant.

Over the next several months, a mental image of Alex looking at her from behind the lenses of those glasses had become a crucial part of those masturbatory fantasies. When they finally consummated their tempestuous relationship, the reality was even better. Apparently, 'that look' was even more powerful when there was lust behind it. And so somehow, even though Alex was sprawled naked on top of the covers, legs spread invitingly, Olivia felt like something was missing when she looked at her.

Alex was beautiful without her glasses. The proportions of her face were exquisite, especially when she gave Olivia an all-too-rare smile, but it still seemed like something was missing. She wasn't Alex. The small, flattened indent above her nose, ever so slightly darker than the surrounding skin, seemed to taunt Olivia as she stared, chewing on her lower lip.

She made a split-second decision. "Hon? Where are your glasses?"

Alex blinked at her, blue eyes narrowing slightly. It made her look irritated, which Olivia supposed she might be, but a better guess was that Alex was simply trying to focus on her better. She was near-sighted. "Really?" she asked, shaking her head. Not a strand of hair had fallen out of place. "That's what you're thinking about right now?"

Olivia swallowed. Okay, so... irritated, then. "I just like them," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "They make you look sexy."

Alex heaved a sigh and abandoned her seductive pose, propping herself up on her hands as she maneuvered into a sitting position. "I don't look sexy without them?" she said, knowing that there was no right answer to such a leading question.

"Of course you do!" Olivia said. "I, um, thought you might want to... see? You know, while we're having sex?"

"Honestly, I don't remember where I put them," Alex said, feeling the start of a headache developing at her temples. The persistent ache between her legs, however, refused to fade, and the longer Olivia waited to do something about it, the more impatient she was becoming.

"I could go look for them," Olivia suggested quickly, unsure whether Alex would see the offer as helpful or annoying.

Alex pressed her lips together into a thin line, crossing her arms over her breasts. Then, she glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand. "You have five minutes," she said, running one thin, manicured hand up along her bare thigh, spreading her knees to give Olivia an enticing view. "Meanwhile, I'm starting without you." A whimper broke in Olivia's throat, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Her boxers were going to be ruined. For a moment, she was tempted.

Against her better judgment, Olivia looked between Alex's legs, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Although she had a small, narrow strip of trimmed blonde hair, the lips below were completely smooth, pouting open to reveal soft pink folds glistening with wetness. The hard point of her clitoris was standing out from beneath its hood, and it was already swollen. When Alex began toying with it, Olivia took a step forward.

"So, have I made a convincing enough argument?" Alex purred, pleased by the way Olivia's gaze fixed on her fingertips. Slowly, it traveled up along her stomach, lingering at her breasts, and finally, the detective's brown eyes settled on her face. Her beautiful face, which would look even more beautiful after she was wearing her glasses.

"Five minutes," Olivia said in a trembling voice, beginning her search before the words had left her mouth. Her first stop was the nightstand, where Alex kept her ever-present phone, as well as a manila file of paperwork. Those were brushed aside as Olivia searched on top, behind, and underneath the small wooden table.

"Damn it," she swore from her position on her knees, casting a glance at the bed. She was even closer to Alex now, and although she could only see the attorney's profile, the way the muscles in her stomach tightened as her hand continued working between her legs was torturous. Olivia picked herself back up with a heavy sigh. Somehow, Alex had managed to turn a small, only slightly inconvenient request into some kind of torturous game. Then again, it was a game she had deliberately chosen to play. The look Alex gave her when she slid the arms of the glasses behind her ears would be worth it.

"Four minutes," Alex said, looking over at the clock. Olivia couldn't resist stealing another peek over her shoulder on her way to the dresser. While she had been crawling around on the floor, Alex had managed to work two fingers inside of herself, curling them upward to rub against her inner wall. It was the same spot Olivia always tried to hit, either with her own fingers or the head of the strap-on. The sounds Alex made as she pressed against it were instantly recognizable.

"Fuck," Olivia muttered, hurrying over to the dresser and brushing aside another file. Did Alex really need to keep this much paperwork in the bedroom? Rolling her eyes, she began shoving items out of the way, moving picture frames and even lifting Alex's jewelry box despite the fact that the glasses couldn't possibly fit underneath. She only paused when she caught a glimpse of Alex's reflection in the mirror.

The sight made her stop in her tracks. She watched, wide eyed, as Alex worked herself with two hands, using one to thrust inside as the other rubbed in quick circles over her clit. She bucked unashamedly into her own touch, head tossed back against the pillows, spine arching and toes curling with overstimulation.

Olivia whirled around, casting a desperate glance at the bathroom. It was only a few feet away. Alex's glasses might be on the sink. She would have time...

"What the fuck am I doing?" she said, ripping off her shirt and climbing onto the foot of the bed.

Alex didn't stop, but she did look up when she felt the mattress dip. "Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if you would ever get around to joining me." Olivia did not bother answering her. Instead, she gathered what was left of her rapidly vanishing self-control and opened the drawer of the nightstand. Alex made a noise of approval, instinctively sliding lower on the bed so that Olivia would have more room. "I was just going to ask for that..."

"Good," Olivia said, pulling out the double-sided toy that she and Alex preferred. When the smaller part went inside of her, the ridged seat rubbed directly against her clit with every thrust.

Too eager to bother with a harness, Olivia pulled down her boxers and brought the blunt end between her legs, sliding it back and forth for a moment to make sure it was wet enough. Soon, she felt Alex's warm hands cover hers, helping her to ease it inside. Olivia's eyes fluttered shut at the sudden stretch, letting out a sigh of relief once it was all the way in.

It took a moment of slightly uncomfortable adjustments, but soon, Alex had helped her work the shaft through the front of her boxers. "So, do you still want to wait and find my glasses?" she asked, reclining back against the pillows and kicking the comforter down to the foot of the bed.

"I'll manage," Olivia said, raking her nails up along Alex's inner thighs before shoving them apart and settling between them. She shuddered slightly when she felt Alex's hips push up against her. "You just look so sexy in them... so..." Olivia gave up trying to explain. They were simply a part of her lover, a unique marker of her individuality, and she was drawn to them just like she was drawn to Alex.

Gripping Alex's hip with one hand and the shaft of the cock with the other, Olivia lined up the flared head, sinking forward with a low groan. It was a tight fit, and it took a few thrusts to work herself all the way inside, but finally, their hips met, and Olivia was able to hold on to Alex's waist with both hands.

When the attorney looped one knee around her waist in invitation, Olivia began thrusting, tucking her head against Alex's shoulder and inhaling the familiar, pleasant scent of her skin. Alex's hands roamed over her back, clutching at her shoulders and occasionally digging in with the points of her nails. Olivia barely noticed the minor discomfort. She was too focused on the heavy ache inside of her and the delicious pressure of the toy riding against her clit. When Alex's hands wandered down to grip the waistband of her boxers and pull their bodies closer, the pressure increased, and she began moving faster.

Suddenly, Alex let out a sharp cry, and Olivia immediately froze in mid-thrust, worried that she had accidentally been too rough. Normally, Alex preferred to ride the slight edge of pain, but Olivia didn't want to actually hurt her. "Alex, are you all right?" she asked, pushing up on her arms and giving her lover room to maneuver.

"It wasn't you. Something just stabbed me in the back," she complained. "Here, pull out for a second."

Although she didn't really want to give up Alex's clinging warmth, Olivia obliged, sitting back on her knees. Alex fumbled around with the covers for a moment, and finally pulled something out from the tangled sheets. When she saw what it was, she burst out laughing, holding it up for Olivia to see.

A wide grin spread across Olivia's face. "Well, I guess I did find them," she said, taking the glasses from Alex's hands. One of the arms was unfolded, but they did not look bent or broken, which was a huge relief.

"You mean I found them," Alex argued, shaking her head.

"While I was fucking you." Olivia unfolded the other arm and held them up, slipping them onto Alex's face and adjusting them until they rested comfortably above her nose where they belonged. "There. Much better."

Alex sighed indulgently, putting one hand in the middle of Olivia's chest and forcing her backwards. Even though they were facing the wrong way on the bed, Olivia allowed herself to be pushed down, her eyes widening as Alex threw one long, toned leg over her. "What are you doing?" she asked, even though it was already obvious.

Alex smirked, her eyes narrowing slightly behind the frames of her glasses. "Giving you a better view, of course. Now that I'm wearing them, you want to be able to look up and see them, don't you?"

"When you put it that way, I don't have any objections," she said, watching as Alex's hand wrapped around the shaft and brought it between her legs. Then, she sank down in one fluid motion, pausing and shivering once it was half-way inside. Olivia's attention was torn. The sight of the cock disappearing into Alex as she lowered herself down was delicious, but her gaze kept flicking up to the attorney's face. Alex's lower lip was trapped between her teeth, and her head was tilted back. Her glasses seemed to highlight the points of her flushed cheeks. "Perfect," Olivia murmured, although she doubted Alex heard her.

With another push of her hips, Alex slid the rest of the way down along the length, taking it as deep as she could. Olivia instinctively held on to Alex's waist, urging her into a quick rhythm of rise and fall. She laughed when she noticed Alex's hand running down along her abdomen and back between her legs. "You can't resist, can you?" she asked as she watched Alex begin touching herself, rolling her fingers over the stiff point of her clit.

Desperate to keep her balance, Alex used her other hand to support herself as she surrendered to Olivia's rhythm. Even though she was technically the one on top, Olivia had managed to set the pace somehow. "You like watching," she said breathlessly, surprised at how quickly she was approaching the edge.

"I do," Olivia admitted, although her attention was focused on Alex's face. The ADA so rarely lost control, and the sight of her eyes softening behind the lenses of her glasses was irresistible. Letting go with one hand, she reached up to caress the side of Alex's face, tracing her lover's cheek with her thumb.

Somehow, that tender gesture was enough. Alex bucked once, froze, and threw her head back. She released in a hot flood, her inner walls shuddering as she felt herself spill over. They tugged at the shaft inside of her, and the uneven motion of her hips as she rode through her contractions made the seat of the toy grind directly into Olivia's clit. Her fingers tightened in Alex's hair, and she gasped when she felt her own orgasm ripple through her, the muscles in her legs and ass tightening as she tried to thrust upward and push herself deeper.

Finally, Olivia went limp, letting out a low moan as she felt Alex collapse on top of her. Both of them were breathing heavily. "Christ," Olivia panted, stroking the small of Alex's back.

"Give me a second and we'll keep going. I want to come again."

Olivia smiled. "As long as it's in a position where I can see your face."

Although she couldn't see it directly, Olivia could sense Alex rolling her eyes. Alex struggled back up, whimpering slightly as she lifted herself off of the cock. Then, she positioned herself on her hands and knees, glancing over her shoulder and giving Olivia a seductive look from over the tops of her glasses. "Are you sure I can't convince you to take me from behind?"

Olivia hurried to push herself into a kneeling position. "Alex, I think we both know you can convince me of anything when you look at me like that."

**

The End

**


End file.
